


The Uber Ride

by thayanast



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayanast/pseuds/thayanast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity asks for an uber to get her home after a great concert. While she waits for the driver the app got her, Oliver, she notices a dangerous situation that could get them in trouble ... She has an idea that can help them but will Oliver play his part in her plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uber Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story was based on real events. In my country, the taxi drivers' trade union were competely contrary to the uber app and some of them got violent while protesting against uber drivers. To make it clear, this situation does not apply to all taxi drivers, not all of them got violent or even were against the uber app. I do respect and apreciate the work they provide us! So, If my fic cause some disturbance, discomfort or even hurt someone's feeling, I'm really sorry! It wasn't my intention to be harsh on good people that are only trying to make a living!

I was way over the moon. After all, it’s not common to watch one of your favorites bands live. At least, not for me. There I was, just minutes ago, standing alone in a huge crowd singing along, with that cute bandleader, one of the songs that helped me out at one of the hardest periods of my life. It felt so unreal, so special, so perfect ... a moment totally out of this world. _Do you ever felt like that? Like life was sudden worth it? Like everything was so pretty that made you want to cry?_ Yeah, I was feeling happy. But the concert was over and I needed to find myself an uber and go home.

While heading out of the stadium, I opened the uber app, wrote down my destination and asked for a car.  The traffic was pretty heavy around the stadium and my uber would arrive in about 7 minutes but the status was frequently changing due the traffic problems. After waiting awhile my driver, a man called Oliver Queen who had scored five stars in the app and had a very blurry profile picture, called me.

“Miss Smoak, I am sorry for the wait but I’m stuck in the traffic.” He said

“That’s ok. I’m waiting at Stadium’s Gate 5, in the avenue's sidewalk.”

“Is there some event at the stadium tonight?”

“Yes! A huge concert”

“I see. Now I understand why we’re having such an unusual traffic for a Sunday night. Can you tell me what you’re wearing so I’m able to identify you in the crowd?”

“Of course. High-waisted jeans and a White t-shirt” I said, taking a mental note to remember to upload a profile picture in the app or no uber driver would ever recognize me.

“Ok. I’m on my way.” He said after he hung up.

Paciently waiting and following my driver steps in the app, I noticed some buzz coming from one of the car stops close to where I was standing. There was lots of screaming and some cursing words was said out loud and I thought it was some drunk people fighting over something really stupid. _Really, why do people drink in concerts? I mean, what’s the point of paying such a expensive ticket for a concert you’re probably not going to be able to remember the details of that night?_ I thought ... But, suddenly, I got a clear view of what was happening. People were moving away from the car stop because some angry taxi drivers were protesting against the uber app and taking it way too far. They were trying to break the windows of two black sedans!

Shocked and feeling really nervous I remembered the uber car coming to pick me up and I quickly looked back at my cell. That’s when I spotted the little dot in the map. Mr. Queen’s car, moving slowly through the traffic. He was coming down a street that would ended up in the stadium’s avenue near where I was and dangerously close to the rage of those crazy taxi drivers. Feeling my heart race and trying to come out with a plan that would get us both out of that mess I decided to call Mr. Queen while I was already walking towards his direction. An idea hit me when i heard the second ring, he answered me in the third.

“Hey, honey! Where are you? Why you’re taking so long?” I said out loud while I was crossing the avenue.

“Miss Smoak?” He sounded confused.

“Oliver, are you still stuck in traffic?”

“Yes, but I’m really close now. It probably won’t take much more.”

“I’m walking towards you.” I was already in the street I spotted him in the app. Despite the line of cars moving really slowly, almost standing still actually, and the sound of their motors the street looked really quiet, quite diferente from the avenue we were going to face soon.

“What?”

“Honey, there’s some buzz in the stadium avenue and I decided to come to you.” I told him while I walked by some cars and finally saw his. “There you are!” I hung up waving to him. He waved back looking completly lost ... and wooow, handsome too. _Really handsome! Ok, that was going to make my plan so much easy_. That blurry profile Picture didn’t get prepard to this at all ... 3, 2, 1. I had to countdown to focus in my plan once again. I got in the car in the passeger side and Mr. Queen looked a little frightened.

“First, let me explain. I’m not crazy! There’s some really angry and crazy taxi drivers in the avenue doing some protest against you. Not you, you. I mean, the uber. And you’re an uber driver. They are not only yelling bad words about it but also trying to break the cars they think it’s an uber one. But I have an idea!” I thought he was going to look relieved to not drive home some crazy girl but he, actually, looked concerned.

“That’s not good. There’s no way out now, we can't turn back from here. The stadium avenue is the only option we have and because of the traffic they have enough time to look for uber cars there” He said after a minute of silence.

“I know. But I have a plan”

“What plan?” Looking at me very serious. That’s when I notice his very deep green eyes ...

“I’m gonna stay here in the passenger side, you’re going to hide gps, so they can't see it, and we’re going to pretend we are boyfriend and girlfriend.” I said when we were getting in the avenue without thinking twice.

“What?” looking lost again.

“Look, we don’t have enough time to discuss it or elaborate another plan. Do you see those guys?” I pointed to the car stop direction where some guys with baseball sticks were trying to break the rearview mirror of a car just 500m away from us now. “They are going to break your car’s windows and, probably, your nose too.” He realized he needed to act now and quickly hid his gps and turn to face me.

“Ok. Now, what we do?”

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. When we were just 100m away from all that buzz I took a deep breath and gathered all the courage I had in my tiny body.

“Now, you try to focus in me as much as you can. Just pretend I’m telling the most interesting thing you ever heard and I’ll do the rest.” He looked at me so intensely that I could feel it, even though I was focusing in one big guy, leading the group, with a baseball stick coming towards us looking at the cars trying to decide if those could be an uber one.

“Yep. They are coming to us with baseball sticks." I was describing the situation out loud to make sure that both of us were aware of what was happening.  "Oh shit!” but that was when the danger of the situation hit me. I got really tense and started to shake. I closed my hands in fist and rest them in my legs trying to calm down while I was waiting the right moment to come. Suddenly, I felt Oliver’s hand in mine.

“Hey, your plan is going to work. Calm down. Whatever it is I know it’s gonna work” He laced his fingers in mine, encouraging me.

And that was it. I saw the group just 25 meters away from us. That was the moment. I looked at him too. And without thinking twice I kissed him. And surprisingly, he kissed me back. His lips were soft and kind. He took his other hand off the wheel and gently placed it in my neck and deepened the kiss. We lost track of time and space, I could only feel his lips in mine.

Suddenly, a loud honk parted us abruptly.

“Ok! They are definetely gone” I said trying to find some air while I was looking around, not only noticing that the taxi drivers were behind us, but also trying hiding my red face.

“It seems someone is in a hurry” Oliver said about the guy in the car behind us.

I didn’t looked at him or said anything for some long minutes. After 5 minutes he said something about music, he was asking me if I wanted to listen to some music, I guess, but I was so deep in thought I didn’t even hear it. I could feel his eyes on me every once and awhile but with the rush of the moment gone I realized that I didn’t consider the possibility of Oliver having a girlfriend, or worse, being married. I knew my plan wasn’t perfect but I was so nervous and focused in taking us out of that crazy situation I didn't take the time to analyze all the aspects of it or how it would affect him. I didn’t want to make him cheat on someone else. I’m that kind of person.

“Look, I’m sorry” I finally broke the silence.

“For what, exactly?” He said looking confused.

“My stupid plan”

“It got us out of trouble”

“Yeah, but I’m not the kind of person who kisses handsome strangers. And definetely, I’m not the kind of girl that break people’s relationship up. No no!”

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

“You must have a girlfriend or boyfriend ... I don’t know, probably you’re married and I didn’t mean to make you cheat on them. I knew my plan wasn’t the best but I didn’t come up with anything else and it actually worked but obviously it wasn’t the right thing to do and I am really really sorry ... I’m sorry for babbling too .. ugh, gosh!” I tried to hide my face with my hands, I was so embarrassed.

“Hey, hey, Felicity. Calm down. Look at me” He said gently while he pull over. When the car stopped and my phone rang with the app alarm notifying me the ride’s price that I realized we were at my house’s door. But he didn’t say anything else until I looked at him and found he looking back at me. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But ...” I tried to interrupt him.

“Your plan worked and it was the best and only plan we had at the moment. I think there was no other option, actually. And for the record, I’m single. I would not have kissed you back if I wasn’t.” He was looking directly at my eyes, so serious that made me really believe in him. “Besides, you are a pretty good kisser. Really.” He finished with a sassy smile.

“oh gosh ...” I blushed so hard I could feel my face burn. He noticed, of course, and started to laugh. I took a really deep breath. “Okay, then. I, I ... I have to go. Thank you anyway” Before I could open the door he held my hand.

“Felicity” He said gently when I turned around to meet his eyes once again. “Can I get your number?”

“My number? My phone number?” I said sounding really surprised.

“Yes. I really want to get to know the gorgeous bold girl who saved my ass.” He blinked at me.

“O-kay” I said it more to myself in an unsuccessful attempt to calm down my racing heart.

 

 

And that was how our love story began ...

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story playing in my head over and over for months but didn't have the time to write it down. Since all the fics I have on rec are not being updated and I have some time off I decided fill my time writing about my favorite ship.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Love,  
> TS.
> 
> ps. Forgive me for my poor english.


End file.
